


Almost There

by Reindrops



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: The one where Clarke sat down in the wrong class, and she's panicking but doesn’t want to get up and leave because the class has started. Bellamy think it’s hilarious and shut up, you don’t know me. Ahhhh





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super busy as of late, but I wanted to get something up this week since it's been awhile, so I wrote this little thing. Hope you enjoy!

“Clarke, don’t you have to be in class in a few minutes?” Raven asked her friend as they were studying in the library together. Raven, pushed her long dark hair over her shoulder as she looked at her friend, waiting for the panic attack to set in. 

Three.

Two.

One.

Clarke’s head shot up, glancing at the giant clock on the opposite wall. She had seven minutes to get to her Economics class across campus. “Fuck me,” Clarke hissed at herself as she slammed her laptop shut and started stuffing it and all of her research papers into her bag. She had a lab paper due the following day and wanted to get a good chunk of it done, which she had, but it had caused her not to pay attention to the time.

“You’ve got time,” Raven tried to reassure her, but at this point any sort of conversation with her was futile. Clarke was on a mission, and when she was on a mission, it was like tunnel vision. Nothing else mattered. Clarke was a flurry of blonde hair and soft cursing.

Once everything was shoved into her bag, Clarke settled the bag on her shoulders, nearly knocking her chair over as she hurried toward the exit. As she left the building, she nearly colliding with two students as they were making their way into the library. She barely managed to remember to say goodbye to her friend before she’d bolted. 

Raven was left staring after her, shaking her head. This only happened to Clarke once every couple of weeks. One would think she’d be used to it by now, or maybe learn how to time manage a little better. Raven didn’t envy Clarke’s hectic schedule, shuffling 18 credits and a couple of extra curricular activities left almost no room for anything. Raven couldn’t help smiling at the thought of her friend shuffling across campus. She’d be cold, Raven realized as she noticed Clarke left her jacket on the chair she’d be occupying only minutes before. Sighing, Raven returned to her own homework. 

It was Fall, and the air was brisk, reminding Clarke that she had forgotten her jacket in the library in her haste. Oh well. She didn’t have time to go back for it now. Raven would bring it back to the dorm they shared together.  Thankfully, she would have time after class to run back and grab it.

On her brisk, half run - half walk shuffle across campus, Clarke watched as all the other students walked to and from class. Some students were lounging on the grass, bundled up in cute layers reading from a textbook. She saw a couple holding hands in a deep conversation and another couple making out. At least someone was having a good day, she thought as she turned away.

Finally, she reached the right building and hurried inside and up the stairs. Grabbing the door, she swung it open, and was glad to see the professor hadn’t arrived,  yet. Heading to the back row where she usually sat, she glanced at the clock in the back of the room. A minute to spare. With a sigh of relief, she plopped into a seat in the middle of the row and began taking her notebook out and getting her desk setup.

The door shut, and Clarke glanced up and noticed the professor was not Kane, her usual Economics professor. She didn’t even know who this one was, but he walked to the front of the class and began talking about the previous class’s readings everyone was to have done. Frowning, Clarke glanced at all the students she was sitting next to and noticed she didn’t recognize any of them as from her Economics class. 

“What class are you supposed to be in right now?” the boy sitting next to her whispered, startling her. He was cute, she thought right away. Dark, curly hair and freckles for days. He was wearing a hoodie, jeans, and the most amused grin she’d ever seen.

“Economics,” she told him.

He laughed softly, his eyes crinkling at the side, “You’re totally in the wrong class. This is European History.”

“Fuck me,” Clarke said under her breath for the second time in under fifteen minutes. 

Glancing around, she wondered how much attention she’d bring by getting up and just leaving. Leaving was the logical thing to do. This wasn’t her class, and the professor should understand. But she didn’t want to bring anymore attention to herself, she was already embarrassed enough for being in such a hurry that she hadn’t even double checked which room she’d gone into. She noticed that in order to leave, she’d have to stumble over three other students. Not to mention she was in the middle of the row, the professor would notice her trying to leave.

Clarke began slowly stuffing papers back into her bag. Maybe if she was quiet and walked quickly she could get out before the professor asked her what she was doing. But the papers were making more noise than she expected, so she forced herself to stop. She did not want to bring the professor’s attention to her and have him ask her what she was doing there forcing her to admit her error in front of thirty other students. 

What would  Professor Kane think? How would she explain her absence? How would she assure him she wasn’t just ditching. Economics wasn’t her strongest class, and she wanted Kane to think she was taking the class seriously and not just flaking out. She needed him to give her some extra credit assignments to help bring her grade up, and she was worried he wouldn’t do it now.

A laugh startled her out of her spiral. Glancing up, she found it was the same boy sitting next to her. “What’s so funny?” she hissed, narrowing her eyes at the boy. Why couldn’t he just leave her alone? Him laughing at her was definitely not helping things. He’d only draw attention to them.

“Just watching you slowly panic,” he shrugged like it was no big deal, like her panic wasn’t an issue. 

“Shut up,” she whispered more angrily than necessary. 

“We’ve been in class for a couple months. How does one walk into the wrong classroom?” he asked, humor still coating his every word. He was whispering, but he didn’t seem to care one way or the other if the professor caught them talking. 

“It just happens,” she assured him, looking away. Maybe not making eye contact with him will get him to stop talking to her.

“If you haven’t left yet, you’re probably not going to,” he told her, smug.

Clarke wanted to get up and leave right then and there and prove him wrong, and she seriously contemplated it, but then the professor moved to the side of the classroom next to the door and was asking a student in the front row a question. She couldn’t leave with him right there. 

“Just sit back and enjoy the lecture. It’s actually pretty interesting,” the boy told her.

She ignored him but resigned herself to the fact that she was stuck and was probably not going to be able to leave until the class was over. Thankfully she had some free time after this class, so she could go explain herself to Kane and get today’s assignment. Maybe if she told him the truth, he’d find it more funny than disappointing. 

Once Clarke started paying attention to what the professor was lecturing about, she found the class interesting. The boy next to her would put in his two cents about something every once and awhile, which Clarke mostly ignored but couldn’t help enjoying the commentary. She had taken history in high school and found it interesting, but not enough to fit in some college classes between her biology courses. So it was kind of nice to get something fun and different than her usual. Not that she’d admit that aloud. 

Before she knew it, class was done, and she bolted out of the room, glancing around to see what she had done. In her haste, she had just gone to the first classroom on the right rather than the second classroom. Stupid. “How did you end up enjoying class?” the boy she had sat next to was coming out of the classroom, walking towards her.

“I’d have enjoyed the lecture better if it was the right class I was supposed to be in,” she told him honestly, stopping and turning to face him. He didn’t look like he was going to leave her alone.

“Whose fault was it that you ended up in my class?” he asked, shifting his bag from one shoulder to the other. She would have found his smirk cute if he wasn’t annoying her so much.

“Mine. Was running late and wasn’t paying attention, I guess,” she shrugged as she started heading towards Kane’s classroom. She didn’t need to keep listening to him rubbing it in how she had screwed up.

The boy followed her, “This wasn’t his best lecture, but it wasn’t too bad, right?” She was surprised that he genuinely wanted to know her opinion.

She shrugged, “It wasn’t the worst lecture I’ve ever been to.”

He smiled at that and extended his hand, “I’m Bellamy by the way.”

She returned the smile and shook his hand, amused at how formal he was being, “I’m Clarke.” 

“Are you the Clarke that’s friends with my sister Octavia?” he asked, curiously. 

“You must be the Bell that she’s always talking about,” Clarke laughed. What were the odds? Octavia had been saying for weeks that she wanted Clarke to meet her brother, but Clarke had to work or was in class or Octavia’s brother was working or busy with other things. It had just not worked out yet. Fate had other ideas, it would seem.

Clarke stopped in front of Kane’s class, glancing into the little window next to the door. The students were filing out of the classroom, but a couple were lingering and talking to him. 

“I am indeed,” Bellamy nodded, his curls bouncing on his head.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you. I know Octavia’s been wanting us to meet since the beginning of the semester,” Clarke said.

“Likewise. Do you have some time after this? We can go grab a coffee in the commons? I can make fun of you more for being in the wrong class, and you can pretend to be annoyed?” he asked. Again the smirk.

She narrowed her blue eyes at him, “Who says I’m pretending?” 

He shrugged, “Just a hunch.”

She shoved passed him towards the door to the classroom. She was annoyed with him, actually. He was an ass. As her hand grabbed the door handle, Bellamy grabbed her wrist, tugging her back to look at him. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m just teasing. I’m sure you were actually upset about missing your class, but you have to admit you enjoyed the class you ended up in. And I know for a fact, you liked all my little anecdotes.”

She shrugged, waiting for him to continue.

“If you’re even half as awesome as O’s been telling me you are, I’d really like to get to know you. I know we’re getting off on the wrong foot, but I’d like to start over?” he asked hopefully. The smugness was gone, and Clarke could see in his eyes how sincere he was being. 

She nodded, “Meet me at the commons. When I finish up here, I’ll meet you over there. Starting over sounds like a good idea.”

Bellamy practically beamed at her. “Perfect. I’ll save us a seat!” With that, he turned on his heels and headed off. 

Kane ended up being very understanding of what she had done and laughed in disbelief in her face. They exchanged homework, and he was still chuckling when she left. Would everyone laugh at her mistake? Clarke sighed heavily but brightened when she remembered Bellamy was waiting for her. 

Scurrying from the building, she hurried to the commons with a smile on her face. She wondered if he could be bribed not to bring up this story to any of her friends. She knew she’d never live it down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all of you!  
> If you could take a moment of your time to drop me a comment- I LOVE hearing from you all!  
> Kudos and subscribing would be cool, too! :)


End file.
